


HE!!!!!! PART 3

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Bruno Mars (Musician), Hip Hop RPF, Odd Future, Tyler the Creator (Musician)
Genre: Date by the lake, FIRST CHANCE AT LOVE, First Kiss, First Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, please enjoy, sudden turn of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: Enjoy!!!!!!!!☺️☺️☺️💓





	HE!!!!!! PART 3

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here it is HE!!!!!! PART 3! As you can tell by the change in warnings/taggings, there will be a character death and a sudden turn of events. NGL, i didn't know wether to end this fic on a sweet note or a bad note, so i just went with my heart on this one. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it. ❤️💙❤️💙

Its 7:28pm by the time Tyler makes it to the lake. He opted to take his bike instead of his mom's car, to make it seem less obvious to her. He simply told her that he'd be over at a friends house, and she kind of bought it or so he thought. 

Getting off his bike and setting it on the kickstand, he briefly checks his clothes to make sure they arent ruined from the long trek over here. He didn't know what to wear and had spent like a good half an hour trying to decide. He didn't want to dress too formal, and he didn't want to be swagged out. 

In the end, he threw on a light blue short sleeved button down, with a pair of navy colored cargo shorts. He then finished the look with white tube socks and his favorite pair of black Vans. When he was done checking himself out, he fetched the picnic basket that contained the food and beverages (that he hoped Bruno would like) that he picked up on the way, from off the bike handle. 

The moon was so bright that it illuminated everything ar it, so Tyler then proceed to walk down the long pier. When he reaches the edge, he takes out the red and white checkered pattern blanket and spreads it out over the surface. And seats himself down Tyler then reaches into the basket again, this time for the yellow colored fairy lights. ( Yeah this date was finna be lit.) 

He didn't want to get candles because he thought they were so cliche and too romantic. Plus, he knew that Bruno liked them because he may or may not have ben secretly stalking Bruno's instagram. He sets them up around the blanket for a decorative accent. Tyler looks over the horizon of the lake. The water is still and he can see the reflection of the moon on it. 

Taking out his phone, he decided to take a selfie and share it with his friends. Seconds after he snapped the photo and hit the send button, Tyler heard some shuffling and rummaging from behind him. He quickly turned around to see that it was just a racoon running by. 

Tyler lets out a sigh and turns back towards the lake. He waits, and waits, and waits some more. He was practically waiting for the world to change at this point. He checks his phone and its already nine minutes past eight. Unless Bruno was the type of person to be fashionably late, then he was obviously being stood up. 

'I should of seen this one coming' he thinks to himself. 'I never had a chance with Bruno from the start. A loser like me asking out a pretty guy on a date and him agreeing and me getting my hopes up high, only for him not to show up and me getting my feelings hurt.'

Not knowing wether to stay or go home, Tyler jut reaches into the basket and takes out a ice cold beer. He untwists the cap off and downs it in one gulp. One for the hurt and betrayal. He catches his breath for a second and then takes out another beer and downs it in the same motion. One for getting his hopes up. He takes out another and does the same thing. This one for being stood up. He repeats his actions until hes eight beers in and his head is buzzing like a bee hive. He throws the bottles into the lake without a care. He doesn't know what possessed him to drink all those beers, just that it felt like the right thing to do. 

His phone dings next to him, he picks it up in his drunken state and sees that it is an Instagram notification for Bruno. He clicks on it and immediately sees a photo of Bruno, who is all dressed up as if he is going out somewhere. Under the photo the caption reads " Headed somewhere special with someone special.😗😍✌#Datenight". He scrolls further down and sees another photo, this time its Bruno and he seems to be at a fancy restaurant with a guy he recognizes as Stephen Greiner. The caption had read" Look how much he spoils me! #OliveGarden😄 #Datenight💕😻". 

Tyler had seen them hanging around together at school, but never thought that they were in a relationship. The photos were posted two hours ago. So he really was being stood up. This made Tyler so angry that he quickly got up and threw his phone as far as he could into the lake. He then kicked the basket into the lake too (but not before he takes out another beer and gulps it down) followed by the blanket and lights. The alcohol was really kicking in now and his rage was let loose. He knew exactly what he had to do now. 

He walked, and walked, all the way to the other side of town to Nilbog Street, until he reached Bruno's house. All the lights were off which probably meant everyone was asleep. He stumbled around the backyard to where Bruno's room was, and tried the glass slide door. It was unlock, as he as quietly as possible made his way inside. Tyler sees the object of his rage laying across the bed. He just stands there staring at Bruno watching him peacefully sleep for a moment taking it all in. 'He's so gorgeous', Tyler says to himself. 'but also malevolent'. He goes around to the side of the bed to where Bruno is and leans his ear down, trying to see if hes really asleep. 

When he thinks that he is, Tyler begins to run his hands lightly up and down Bruno's body, exploring every inch from head to toe. He then begins to lightly suck on his neck, leaving a mark behind. He also begins to lay a tral of light kisses all across Bruno's body. Underneath him, Bruno begins to stir but that doesn't stop Tyler. Bruno shot up quickly in alarm at the sudden intrusion of hands on his body. His wide eyes are starring at Tyler in confusion. Tyler grins devilishly back. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?, you perv!", Bruno yells shaking, fear in his voice.

"Oh nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and thought i'd stop by and see you", Tyler says simply.

"You're delusional, I don't even know you. You better leave right now or I'm calling the cops.", Bruno says reaching for his phone on the dresser near by. Tyler sees this and quickly grabs his hand to stop him. 

"That wont be necessary Bruno, just give me what I want and this could all be over kay?' he tries to reason with Bruno who was terrified out of his mind. 

Tyler stares Bruno in his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, all the way down his face and cups his cheek. "You see you, stood me up on this date that we were supposed to have by the lake at eight to go on a date with some other guy."Tyler says rubbing his other hand up and down Bruno's arm. "So if you willingly come with me back to the lake then...", he was cut off by Bruno.

"I'll never fucking go on a date with your deranged ass! ", Bruno stated trying to get out of Tyler's grip.

Tyler had just about enough of his jabbering, and leaned in to kiss Bruno's lips. Bruno thought it was a good idea to scream at that moment, which it really wasn't. Tyler became so furious that he lost it and put both hands around Bruno's neck and began to literally squeeze the life out of him. When the screams stopped and he came down off his alcohol induced rage, Tyler slid his hands off and looked down at the lifeless body below him and smiled.

He had never seen Bruno more animated and full of life than right now. He didn't waste any time, and kissed Bruno's agape lips hungrily. After that he began to make deep and passionate love to the lifeless corpse. 

Yes, he was a closeted necrophiiac.

When he was done, he rolled off the corpse and quickly got dressed.

Tyler rolled the body over on its stomach and pulled the cover over it, so that it looked as if Bruno was asleep.

"Sleep well my angel" he said as he placed one last kiss to his forehead and left to go home. 

Something changed within him that night, like a switch had been flipped or a button pressed, that made him feel like a whole new person, more sinister, dark and twisted. He felt born again.

He was Tyler, the Creator.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been subjected to unusual levels of stress and anxiety, which is probably due to this being my final semester in college and trying to catch up on all my assingmnets, and have been experiencing a ton of writers block too. So this might be my last fic for a while or until I find more inspiration. Until next time. ✌🏼❤️☺️  
Also don't forget to leave feedback thxs.❤️


End file.
